Enchanted Hearts: The Yule Ball
by Professor Issabelle Snape
Summary: Time has passed, and Tom & Nicole return to Hogwarts with new ideas and new attitudes. A couple of old friends are finding love, but something lurks in the shadows... R/R, please!! --Kat
1. The Feast

Enchanted Hearts 1: The Feast  
  
( A/N: Taking a slight hiatus from "Snape's Secret", I am going to ask you to enter a world you've probably never considered. The date is 1947, and we are about to embark on a journey into the life and love of Tom Riddle's days at Hogwarts!! Enjoy!! )  
  
Nicole LeClaire leaned against the cold brick wall of the train station and poked her head around the corner. As she watched, two girls in gray skirts and white short sleeved tops walked up to a wall, stepped through it and disappeared. Nicole shook her head and took a deep breath. They were the third group of students she had seen do that in the last ten minutes, and she knew that she was going to have to do it herself --and soon.  
  
" It can't be that difficult. " Nicole muttered, lifting her heavy trunk with all the strength she could muster and slowly staggering towards the wall. " If I can just get this trunk through without making too big a scene, I should be fine. "  
  
A sudden crash sent Nicole flying backwards as her trunk fell roughly to the ground. " Hey, watch where you're going! " an angry voice shouted.  
  
" Sorry. " Nicole said, slowly getting up and wincing at the scrape on her elbow, " I kinda lost control of my trunk... "  
  
" Nice excuse, clumsy. Next time, look before you try to carry your house through the portal. " the angry voice replied. Nicole looked up to see a tall and thin boy a couple years older then herself scowling at her.  
  
" I couldn't see. " Nicole said, now rather cross herself, " It was your fault, not mine. "  
  
" Whatever. " the boy muttered, turning to walk away and then spotting the scrape on her elbow, " Say, you're hurt! ...C'mon, I'll help you with your stuff. "  
  
" Thanks. " Nicole said, slightly surprised at the sudden change of tone, " My name is Nicole. What's yours? "  
  
" Tom. " the boy replied, lifting the trunk and walking through the portal. Nicole stood where she was, still terrified to go through. A minute later Tom returned, looking at her with amusement.  
  
" What's so funny? " Nicole asked.  
  
" Take my hand. It won't hurt you. " Tom said, grinning. Taking his hand, Nicole stepped through the portal and found herself on a platform marked 9 and 3 / 4.  
  
" Thanks! " Nicole said, smiling.   
  
" Come on, or we'll miss the train. I put your trunk with mine. Would you like some company while on the train? " Tom asked, as they stepped through the open door and made their way through several cars.  
  
" Sure. That would be great. I don't really know anybody, and my parents had to go to a big conference in the states... " Nicole said, frowning slightly about the latter comment.  
  
" Gee, that's too bad. " Tom said, sitting down on one of the seats and gesturing for Nicole to sit beside him.  
  
" So, where are your parents? Did they have a meeting too? " Nicole asked as the train started to move.  
  
" I... have no parents. I'm an orphan. " Tom said flatly.  
  
" I beg your pardon! Goes to show I haven't got any right whining about mine not being able to make it. "   
  
" Nah, its okay. " Tom said, shrugging his shoulders, " My mom died when I was a baby, and my dad threw me in the orphanage because of my magical powers. "  
  
" How dreadful! " Nicole said in horror, " My parents were happy when they got the letter from Hogwarts. They thought it was fascinating. "   
  
" Nice to see that somebody does. God I hate muggles! " Tom said, punching the seat beside him.  
  
" What's a muggle? "   
  
" Someone who can't use magic. The supposedly normal people. "  
  
" Ohh... So my mom and dad are muggles, then? "  
  
" BOTH?! "  
  
" Uh... Is something wrong? What did I say? "  
  
" Nevermind. I'd rather not know, actually. I'd like to have a friend this year, and the idiots in Slytherin are just getting too dull for words. "  
  
" What's Slytherin? " Nicole asked curiously.  
  
" Oh, boy... I can see we have a long way to go with you... " Tom said, laughing softly, " Slytherin is one of the houses at Hogwarts. "  
  
" Oh. Neat. What are the other houses? "  
  
" Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. "  
  
" Cool. Which one am I going to be in? "  
  
" Gee, I really couldn't tell you. That's up to the sorting hat. "  
  
" Sorting hat? "  
  
" I'm not going to try and explain that to you. It still boggles my mind, actually, and I'm at the top of my class. "  
  
" Yeah? " Nicole asked, looking at him impressed, " How long have you been going to Hogwarts? "  
  
" This will be my third year. I'm so excited! " Tom said, becoming with pride, " I'll be one step closer to becoming a perfect. "  
  
" Cool. "  
  
" Hey, let me see your arm. I bet I can heal it for you. "  
  
Issabelle looked at him for a moment in terror. What did he mean, heal it? Surely there was no such thing as magic...? Her parents had only said that so she would go...? "Uh, okay... "  
  
" Just relax, " Tom said, giving her a gentle smile and taking a clear vial of pinkish liquid out of his travel bag. He then got out of his seat and walked around to her wounded elbow, gently put the solution on it, and watched as the scrapes healed and the skin closed. " There, all better. "  
  
" T-thank you. " Nicole said, the words stumbling out of her mouth on top of each other, " That was absolutely amazing. "  
  
Tom smiled, " Don't worry, Nicole. You'll learn quick. You look really smart. Besides, I'll help you. "  
  
" Really? " Nicole said, her granite eyes growing large with excitement, " Thanks! "  
  
############  
  
Hogwarts castle slowly grew larger and larger as a group of small brown row boats made there way across the water which lay before it. Nicole struggled to keep her mind on helping move her boat forward as she gazed an awe at the great stone building she would be calling home. Tom and she had been separated when the train stopped and this had disappointed her, but he had reassured her he would meet her once she got to the castle.  
  
After entering the castle, Nicole and the rest of the first years were led to the main hall where the rest of the students were gathered around four large tables watching with interest. Nicole looked around the room, her curiosity growing by the second, until her eyes fell on Tom and he waved at her.   
  
An old dusty hat was brought out and set on a three legged stool, and one of the teachers, a tall lady with long black hair who introduced herself as Ms. Verynn, started calling out students names. As each first year went up and put the hat one, it would pause for a minute, and then shout out the name of one of the four houses. Nicole waited for her turn eagerly, anxious to know which house the hat would put her in. Finally, Ms. Verynn called her name.  
  
" Hmmm... " The hat said, after Nicole had put it on, " You're certainly an interesting mind to look at. You're really smart, so I could put you in Ravenclaw. But you're equally nice and work hard, you'd make a fine Hufflepuff. You had to go to the station all alone... that takes nerve. Gryffindor would do you justice. Oh, dear me... I can see what you want me to do. You want to be in Slytherin, because of your new friend, Tom. No, I don't think that would do at all. You'll stay much better friends with what I have in store... Gotta be GRYFFINDOR! "  
  
The room full of students, which had seemed to go deathly silent, suddenly burst into applause. Nicole walked over to the table across from the one that Tom was sitting at and plopped down next to another first year, a girl with ivory pale skin, a ton of freckles and long jet black hair pulled into two braids. " Hi, my name's Myrtle. What's yours? "  
  
" Nicole. Nice to meet you, Myrtle. "   
  
Their conversation was paused for a moment when the headmaster caused food to appear and then Nicole's only concern was enjoying her share of the scrumptious lemon chicken and mashed potatoes that had appeared. Across the room, Tom watched her with a soft smile. She was going to be just fine. That was for certain.  
  
( End Note: This one is a lot harder to write then Snape's Secret, but you'll eventually see the logic of it. I just couldn't help writing a Voldie fic and I can only bet that you know what all is coming... )  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Halloween

Enchanted Hearts II: Halloween  
  
( A/N: I am so glad that people like this fic!! I also can't believe that this is * From what I've been told * the first Voldie fic!! ^_^ I am jumping a bit more in time spacing here then in my other fics and it will make sense why later. Please remember to review! Thanks! - Kat )  
  
" I can't believe Halloween is one week away! " Myrtle said excitedly, pausing to scribble down another note on her parchment.  
  
" Yeah, " a rather large boy with unruly black hair named Hagrid replied, " I've heard that th' Halloween freasts that they throw 'ere are amazin'. "  
  
" If 'Hogwarts, a History' is at all true then we're in for quiet an amazing evening. " Nicole agreed.  
  
Everyone had been talking about nothing besides the approaching holiday for the last two weeks, and Nicole and her friends were no exception. As the bell rang for lunch period and everyone gathered their books, she got another idea.  
  
" You're up to something... " Myrtle said nervously, looking at Nicole's grinning face.  
  
" I know how we can find out about the Halloween feast. Let's go ask Tom. "  
  
Hagrid groaned, " Him? Why 'sit al'ays him? "  
  
" 'Cause he's the smartest boy in the school and knows more then half the teachers. " Nicole said, blushing.  
  
" I would almost go to say that you like him! " Myrtle scowled, " Tom Riddle is a conceited jerk and he thinks he is the best boy at Hogwarts! "  
  
" I do like him, Myrtle. He's my friend. " Nicole said, laughing, " And so what if he thinks that? I'd say it's the truth... "  
  
" Suit yerself, Nicole. " Hagrid mumbled, walking a few steps ahead of the two girls, as always. His giant feet and long legs would allow nothing less.  
  
As they entered the great hall, Nicole glanced over at the Slytherin table and found Tom sitting and talking to a couple older boys. Finally, he glanced in her direction, waving and smiling at her. Nicole blushed scarlet before giving him their signal that she wanted to meet with him after they ate. Tom nodded and then went back to talking with his other friends.  
  
" That signaling thing is so dumb. " Myrtle grumbled, " He only does it because he thinks you'll embarrass him in front of his friends. "  
  
" That's not true, Myrtle, " Nicole said, sitting down between her and Hogrid, " We do it because those boys make fun of me and throw things at me and he doesn't want me to get hurt. "  
  
" If he don't want ye ter get h'rt, why does he 'ang around with 'em? " Hagrid asked, watching Tom with disgust.  
  
Lunch went by quickly and soon Nicole was waiting in a southern corridor where she and Tom met when they wanted to talk without being disturbed. When he walked though the archway, her face broke into a huge smile. " Hi! " she said.  
  
" Hi, Nicole. " Tom said, plopping down on the ground and spreading her long black cloak so she could sit on it. " Sorry we haven't been able to meet very much for the last couple weeks. Those tests that they gave were monsters! "  
  
" That's okay. " Nicole said, unable to take her eyes off him, " I've got Hogrid and Myrtle to keep me company when you're busy. "  
  
" That certainly does ease my mind when I get a ton of work I have to do. I was so nervous you might have trouble fitting in, being muggle-born and all, it can't be easy. "  
  
" It hasn't seemed to make a difference at all, actually. " Nicole said, " Say, Tom, what do they do here for Halloween? "  
  
" So that's what was so urgent, " Tom said, pretending to be offended, " You just wanted to know about that to tell your friends? "  
  
" Of course not, silly! I wanted to see you, too! " Nicole protested, still unaware that he was kidding.  
  
" That's a relief. " Tom said, still pretending to be upset, " I almost thought I'd need to find a new best friend. "  
  
" No, no! " Nicole said, her voice growing even more frantic.  
  
" I'm only teasing! " Tom said sliding an arm around her shoulders, his hazel eyes twinkling mischievously, " So, how are your classes going? "  
  
" Okay, except I really botched up a potion last week and spent three nights in Giles dungeon pickling eye of niut. " Nicole said, shuddering at the memory.  
  
" Yuck. " Tom said, frowning slightly, " Giles can be a pain, between you and me. "  
  
" You're not going to tell me about the Halloween stuff, are you? "  
  
" What good would that do? I'd ruin the whole surprise of it. No first year should get to find out ahead of time. It ruins the fun! "  
  
###  
  
As it turned out, Nicole agreed with Tom the night she walked into the great hall for the Halloween feast, because it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. Hundred of glowing jack-o-lanterns looked at her with hundreds of eerily smiling mouths and twice that in haunting stares. Live bats flew above there heads and everyone was helping themselves to the amazing assortment of food that had been set out on the tables.  
  
" There yeh are, Nicole! We've been looking for ya! " Hagrid said, patting her on the shoulder with such force that Nicole feared she had sunk at least an inch into the stone floor.  
  
" This is really neat! " Nicole said, looking at all of the decorations in amazement and then scanning the room again.  
  
" Why are you looking for him? " Myrtle asked, frowning, " You must know that he wants to spend Halloween with his Housemates! Now lets all scamper off, get some punch and do the same. "  
  
" Alright, " Nicole said, a smile crossing her face.  
  
As the three of them approached the table where the punch was set up, the reason for Nicole's smile came into the view of a very annoyed Myrtle. Tom was standing at the table, his eyes half closed and his face showing that he was deep in thought.  
  
" You're not the only one who wants punch, Riddle. " Myrtle said crossly, purposely reaching past him to get a cup.  
  
" Oh, hi Nicole! " Tom said, completely ignoring Myrtle's sigh of exasperation and Hagrid's puzzled expression.  
  
" Hi! Having fun? " Nicole asked, her smile becoming so bright it was almost blinding.  
  
" Waiting for you, actually. Want some punch? "  
  
" Yes, please. "  
  
" Okay. " Tom said, getting each of them a cup on the bright orange liquid and, as usual, placing an arm around her after he had handed her one. " Oh, hello Myrtle. Hagrid. "  
  
" About time you returned to earth! " Myrtle said sarcastically, " If you decide we're good enough to hang out with at all, Nicole, we'll be with the gang at the Gryffindor table. "  
  
" Myrtle, why are yeh bein' so mean? " Hagrid asked, looking even more confused then before.  
  
" Hagrid, look at the situation! She's great pals with us until he shows up and then she just blows us off like we're nothing. " Myrtle snapped.  
  
" That's because you are nothing. " Tom hiss angrily under his breath, " You two can hang out with us if you want. Nothing's ever stopped you from doing so. "  
  
" I don't wanna hang out with you, Riddle! " Myrtle said, walking away.  
  
" Gee, Tom, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into her... " Nicole said, feeling ewildered.  
  
" I'll go talk teh her, Nicole. You just have yer fun with Tom. Bye! " Hagrid said reassuringly.  
  
" Thanks Hagrid. Bye! " Nicole said, waving as he left.  
  
" Well, looks like it's just you and me, Nicole. " Tom said, guiding her over to a couple of chairs and sitting down, " I'm starting to wonder about those two... Are they the best you can do as far as having friends within your house? "  
  
" I really like Hagrid and Myrtle, Tom. I care about them. They're irreplacable to me. " Nicole said, looking slightly worried as a strange feeling made its way to the pit of her stomach.   
  
" Well I don't like them. " Tom said, as though that settled the matter once and for all, " She's too pushy and there's just something about him that I can't quite put my finger on. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out! "  
  
( End Note: Don't worry, I am still writing Snape's Secret!! This is to help me figure out what I am going to do with Voldemort, actually. But as far as this fic goes, though, what is Tom up to...? What is it about Hogrid that he so distrusts...? And how will Nicole deal with the angry Myrtle...? )  



	3. The Gifts

Enchanted Hearts III: The Gifts  
  
[ A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys!! I was visiting my grandma and she's ... well... technologically challenged: as in, No Computer. Anyway, back to our story! Nicole gets a letter from her parents allowing her to invite a friend of her choice to their mansion in switzerland for the summer and she feels torn between who to invite. When Tom finds out that the answer isn't obvious... well... You'll See... Please r/r!! ]  
  
Nicole sat with the still angry Myrtle and peace keeping Hagrid two weeks after the Halloween party and watched as the owl post came in. She had always found the school's mail system amazing, but had never gotten any mail herself. At least, not until this morning.  
  
As the three friends watched, ten tawny owls slowly made their way towards their end of the table, carrying a rather large crate and set it on the floor by Nicole's feet. The hall had gone deadly silent as this took place and was then filled with a sudden burst of excited discussion. Looking at the huge parcel made Nicole sigh. Why did her parents have to single her out? Why, why, why... ?  
  
" What's in there, Nicole? " Myrtle asked, her voice perking up more then it had in the last two weeks combined.  
  
" Your guess is as good as mine, honestly. What I want to know is, how are we going to get it upstairs? " Nicole said, trying to hide her slowly rising anger. She had, until this point, managed to avoid being the center of attention and she had decided from talking to Tom that it was best to stay out of the lime light.  
  
" I've got 'er, guys! " Hagrid said, lifting the parcel once they had finished eating and starting to carry it to the Gryffindor commonroom.  
  
" Hey, take it to the south corridor. " Tom said, walking up to them, " I wanna see this too! "  
  
" Buzz off, Riddle. I'm guessing that this is full of junk-food and you only wanna see it so you can steal it from Nikki! " Myrtle snapped.  
  
" Its too heavy to carry all over the school, Tom. I don't want anything to happen to Hagrid from carrying it. " Nicole said, looking at him and sighing, " Not trying to exclude you, but it would be a lot easier to take it directly to Gryffindor tower. "  
  
" Have it your way. " Tom muttered, giving her an icy stare and walking away.  
  
" Man that guy ticks me off! " Myrtle said, once he was out of earshot, " He's just too pushy! "  
  
#####  
  
As it all turned out when the crate was opened, they would have been just as well off opening it in the south hall, because it was separated into four smaller crates, each marked with a name. One was for Nicole, obviously, and the other three were marked Myrtle, Hagrid (?), and Tom. Nicole smiled at her parents thoughtfulness as she handed Hagrid and Myrtle their boxes and looked at her own with longing.  
  
" WOW! " Myrtle said, opening hers before Hagrid had even managed to until the ribbin that had been wrapped around his, " Ohhh... New dress robes! Cool!! And... Whoa... Look at all the chocolate frogs and dooble's best blowing gum...!! Tell your parents thanks! This is just amazing! They're pretty cool muggles to have figured this much out! "  
  
" 'EY! They got me a... Guide to Caring for Magical Creatures! I've wanted this book forever! And... Mmm.... Lots of Chocolate Frogs and Dooble's blowing gum here, too! Tell 'em thanks for me, Nicole! " Hagrid said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
" I will, guys. " Nicole said with a smile, glad to know that not everything in the crate had been entended for her, " Look, I need to take this to Tom so he can open it. My lord... what did they put in here..? Did they buy Diagan Alley for him...? Oh, boy...! "  
  
" I'll take it for ya, Nicole! " Hagrid said, lifting both Tom and her parcels off the floor. " C'mon! Where'd he say... South Corridor? "  
  
" Yeah. " Nicole said, " See ya, Myrtle! "  
  
" Bye, Nikki! " Myrtle said, between bites of chocolate frog, " And thanks again! "  
  
#######  
  
Tom Riddle sat, resting his head in his hands and waiting for Nicole to show up. He knew she would, of course, because they were best friends. Their little spat was neither the first or the last that their friendship would endure. However, Tom mused, she needed to learn a lesson from this one. That was without question. She had made him look like a fool and now she would pay for it.  
  
" Any sign of her yet? " A boy with a pinkish complexion and plump figure asked, poking his head around the corner, " Man, she's gonna get the scare of her life! "  
  
" Remember, Cabbe, just scare her. Don't hurt her. " Tom said dully for the seventh time in ten minutes. Scratching his head, he asked himself again why he had gotten such an idiot involved in the first place. Only the sound of footsteps coming down the narrow hall pulled Tom back into the present.  
  
" Hey, Tom! " Nicole shouted, running down the hall with Hagrid following her. Turning the final corner, Nicole ran face-first into Cabbe. " Oh, sorry! Have you seen Tom? " she asked, not bothering to see who it was.  
  
" Why would I tell you if I had, mud-blood? " Cabbe sniggered, " Oh, Tom! Your little play-mate is here! "  
  
" Grr... You bite your tongue, you over-grown rat! " Nicole said, standing up and brushing her thick velvet robes off, " Where is he? "  
  
" He doesn't want to be disturbed, mud-blood! " Cabbe said, raising his voice. " Now get lost before I decide to beat you up! "  
  
" Yer not gonna touch 'er, ya big creep! " Hagrid said setting the two crates down carefully and coming into view, " Now scram! "  
  
Cabbe took one look at Hagrid and ran screaming in the other direction. Nicole sunk to the floor in a fit of laughter, " Thanks, Hagrid. I think I should be all right now. "  
  
" Man I don't like that guy... " Hagrid said, proceeding to sit down next to Nicole, " What do ya reckon's in Tom's crate, anyway? "  
  
" I honestly don't know, really. I'm sure its good, considering what they got you and Myrtle. I'm still dying to see what they got me, but I can wait. That's funny, maybe he actually decided not to show up. Weird... " Nicole said, standing up again and looking around, " Tom? This place is startin' to give me the creeps... Its too quiet, Hagrid... "  
  
" Yer right. Maybe we should go back to th' tower. You could always give it to him t'morrow, ya know... " Hagrid agreed turning around after picking up both crates, but then dropping them both suddenly. " Nicole look out! "  
  
Nicole turned around just in time to see Hagrid fall to the ground in a full body bind. Standing beside him with a look of triumph on his face was Tom." What are you doing?! " Nicole shouted, her eyes growing wide in surprise.  
  
" Just playing around. " Tom said, watching as she reached for her wand and laughing when she discovered it was not there. Slowly he drew the slender willow-branch out of the sleeve of his cloak and waved it in front of her nose, " Looking for this? "  
  
" Am I that transparent? " Nicole asked, her voice dripping sarcasm as she reached forward to take the wand from his hand. To her annoyance, Tom pulled it just out of her reach as she was about to grasp it. " Give that back, Tom! "  
  
" I think you can afford to ask a little more kindly then that, Nicole. " Tom said, waving her wand around aimlessly and watching as little red sparks danced in the air. " Facinating, isn't it? I could use this wand... "  
  
" That's MINE! " Nicole said, completely losing her temper and jumping at him, knocking him to the ground and grabbing the wand from his hand. " And it will do you a lot of good in the future to remember that. Locomia! "  
  
Hagrid scrambled to his feet, his black eyes glaring at Tom with a type of fury Nicole did not recognize, " Y-yer a two-timin' double-crossin' inconsi'erate jerk, Riddle! Get outta my way! "  
  
" Hey, Hagrid! Are you okay? " Nicole shouted after him, but he just kept walking. He did not want to let Tom get him so angry that he did something rash.  
  
" What are you doing here, Nicole? Its past midnight. " Tom asked, looking at her troubled expression and then finally seeing the crates. " What are these? "  
  
" Never mind that for a minute, Tom. That was mean! Why'd you go and do that to Hagrid? What did he do to you? " Nicole asked, her wand still clutched protectively in both hands.  
  
" To be honest, I thought it was you. It really was supose to wind up being a joke of sorts. I didn't expect you to be such a coward that you would bring a body guard. "  
  
" If you lift one of those crates the reason for my 'body guard' will become clearer. " Nicole muttered, " See that one. It has your name on it. My parents sent you presents. They sent stuff for Hagrid and Myrtle, too. And the other one is for me. I wanted to wait so we could open them togather. "  
  
" Ohhh... " Tom said, now feeling like a fool as he once again looked at the two heavy boxes, " Yes, that does make sense, doesn't it? Well, shall we open them, then? "  
  
" Are you going to apologize to Hagrid tomorrow? " Nicole asked, sitting down beside one of the crates and looking at him. He felt pangs of guilt as he noticed she was still holding her wand with some caution.  
  
" Yes, I will. " he said finally, sighing, " Are you going to apologize to me? You blew me off this afternoon. "  
  
" Yeah, I'm sorry. I just didn't want everyone staring at me. My parents have a tendancy to make that nearly unavoidable... " Nicole sighed, lying her head against Tom as he sat down beside her and wrapped his cloak around them both.  
  
" Well, ready? " Tom asked, looking at the crates longingly and placing them so they were easier to reach with a wave of his wand, " You go first. "  
  
Nicole grinned. She had been waiting to open her crate all day and was not at all disappointed. Inside she found two new books, 'Charms for all occassions' and '1000 years of magical History'; a beautiful jeweled flute, new dress robes for the yule ball, fortune telling gems and lots of candy.  
  
Tom eyed all of the new things in amazement, as he had never seen anyone get so many beautiful things in one box. He also noticed that they had given her a rather large bag full of money in case they had missed anything she might want.  
  
" They did pretty good. They just missed a couple books I wanted. " Nicole said, carefully placing everything back into the box, " I'll read the note tomorrow. "  
  
" You're so lucky! " Tom said, staring at Nicole's calm expression in amazement, " I'm going to open mine now. "  
  
" Yeah, go for it. " Nicole said, smiling, " I mentioned a few of the things you told me you had always wanted to get... I think you should like what's in there if they didn't good it up. I told them to make sure they included the recipts. "  
  
" Whoa! " Tom said, his mouth hanging open as he undid the lock on the beautifully painted crate to discover it was a seven-layer trunk, something he had always thought would be neat to have. This in itself would have been a beautiful gift, but as he unlocked each layer he found it was crammed full of something delightful. The first layer was filled with beautiful new quills, jarks of brightly colored high quality ink and thick cream colored parchment. The next contained what seemed to be endless mounds of candy, all neatly sorted by what type it was; the third was full of books, which Tom realized were all from a list he had secretly been composing; the fourth contained several bags of gold galleons; the fifth, new robes, a hat, dragon's hide gloves and a fine robe of royal purple velvet for the yule ball; the sixth all new muggle clothing to wear when he was not in class and the seventh, a brand new cauldron, telescope, test tubes, scales and the most beautiful broom Tom had ever seen.  
  
" You okay? " Nicole asked, holding back a giggle.  
  
" Please don't wake me up... This is a nice dream... " Tom muttered, staring at the crate in disbelief. Nicole looked at him, trying her hardest to understand, and pinched his left wrist firmly, " Its real... Its all real! Th-thank you! "  
  
" Your welcome. Glad you like it. " Nicole said, smiling, " Took me a lot of work to get all of the stuff ordered. I had professor Verynn and Professor Giles help me a bit. "  
  
" Y-you planned all this? " Tom said, staring at Nicole in amazement.  
  
" Yes, I did. I wrote mom and dad and told them about you and the others and sent them my term one marks. They were so proud that they sent me a letter telling me to get myself and you guys what ever I wanted, so I did. "  
  
" Won't they be mad about this? I can't even begin to imagine how much the things you got me must have cost. "  
  
" Well, if you add up all of the things I bought it doesn't even come to one tenth of wshat they normally get me at Christmas. "  
  
" I feel so... I can't even think of the word... " Tom said, standing up and helping Nicole to her feet, " We both need to get to bed. Let me walk you back to Gryffindor tower. We can talk more about all of this in the morning. "  
  
" Thanks. " Nicole said, smiling, " And don't you dare try and tell me to send those things back, Tom Riddle! I wanted to do that. I've never really had any friends before, so I had fun trying to figure out what I could do for them now that I have the opportunity. "  
  
" You're too clever. " Tom said, looking at her and smiling as they reached the fat lady, " Good night, Nicole. I'll see you tomorrow, I hope. Maybe we could go and have a picnic? "  
  
" Okay! " Nicole said smiling and then turning to the fat lady she whispered, " peppermint cherry"  
  
Tom smiled as he watched her enter the commonroom and make her way up to the girls dorm with her crate. Once he knew she was safely in bed, he picked up his own and headed for the Slytherin dorm feeling light as air.  
  
[ End Note: I hope that you liked it! Sorry it took so long, guys!! I've always felt terribly sorry for poor Tom, having grown up in an orphanage and everything. I just HAD to do that!! Anyway, I think that the next chapter is going to be the yule ball. :) I can't wait to write that one. Please r/r and tell me what you think. :) -- Kat ] 


	4. Enchanted Hearts IV: The Yule Ball

Enchanted Hearts IV: The Yule Ball  
  
[ A/N: I know it has been Forever since I wrote a chapter for this fic, and to anyone who was following it, I apologize. Anyway, Tom and Nikki get to go to the Yule ball, and something happens that sets Tom & Hagrid as enemies forever... Please r/r!! Thanks!! ]  
  
" I can't believe it's tonight! " Myrtle said, doing the final button on her new dress robes, " How do I look? "  
  
" Great! " Nicole said, grinning, " This is going to be so fun! "  
  
" I know! " Myrtle replied, " But why aren't you getting ready yet? It's only an hour away... "  
  
" I dunno. I just feel like something is missing. " Nicole said, letting out a sigh. She was glad Tom could not hear that one. She was sure that her best friend would not be able to understand how anything could be missing from the life of a millionaire-turned-witch. Especially when he himself was an orphan, and had nothing until he had met Nicole this year. Suddenly, it struck her, " Oh, man! I forgot to buy Tom a present! "  
  
" Huh? " Myrtle said, looking slightly confused, " That's it? "  
  
" Yeah... " Nicole said, slapping a hand against her forehead, " I had him get the gifts I am giving you and Hagrid when he went away on the last Hogsmeade weekend, but I really couldn't let him get his own. It would have spoiled the surprise! "  
  
" Well, lets run and see Professor Verynn once we're ready. I'm sure she can help you. " Myrtle suggested.  
  
" Good idea! " Nicole said, her holiday spirit starting to return, " That was close! "  
  
******  
  
" I would be glad to help! " Professor Verynn said, a smile crossing her peitit trianglurar face, " Did you have something specific in mind? "  
  
" I saw these charm rings that come in pairs when I was in Diagan Alley. They are supose to represent friendship -- "  
  
" -- And allow you to see into someone else's head. Hmmm... " Professor Verynn said, " Are you sure that you and Tom are both ready for that kind of committment to eachother? You'll be giving eachother access to your deepest secrets... "  
  
" Yes. " Nicole said, clasping her hands together, " It's mainly for over the summer... You know what I'm talking about... "  
  
" Yes, I understand. " Professor Verynn said, placing a sympathetic hand on Nicole's shoulder, " I'll send for it right now. It will be here tomorrow. "  
  
" Great! Thanks Professor! " Nicole said, rushing out the door. Only thirty minutes remained until the ball and she had not even put on her robes yet.  
  
******  
  
The light of twelve glowing christmas trees made nicole's scarlet robes shimmer gently as she gracefully made her way down the winding steps that led from Gryffindor tower to the main hall. Her jet hair fell losely, cascading over her shoulders and hitting the middle of her back. Her attention was then dawn to the young man standing in front of her, taking her hand.  
  
" Hiya, Nikki! C'mon, let's dance! " Hagrid exclaimed, not waiting for a responce. His face looked so joyace at not being rejected that Nicole could not find the heart to tell him that she was waiting for Tom, and this error of good entention soon made itself very clear. " Eh... Nikki... There's somethin' I've been wantin' teh ask yeh for a while... "  
  
" Yes? " Nicole asked, wondering what was making Hagrid act so nervous. It certainly wasn't his usual cheery way of talking.  
  
" W...would yeh... err... like teh by my... girlfriend? " Hagrid asked, his face turning a shade of deep pink and his eyes falling toward the floor. Nicole could tell it had taken all of his courage to ask her and had not expected this question. Immediately the good manners of her upbringing kicked in.  
  
" Gee, Hagrid... I don't know what to say... " Nicole sighed. Of course she knew what to say. She liked Tom, not Hagrid, and she knew she could not pretend. But before she could think of a way to explain this, the unthinkable occurred.  
  
" Of course you know what to say! " Tom said, sliding his arm around Nicole and skillfully guiding her out of Hagrid's arms, " She's not interested, Hagrid. Sorry. Try someone else. "  
  
" Tom! That's not nice just cutting in! " Nicole said, spinning out of his grasp and rejoining Hagrid. " Wait until this dance is over at least. "  
  
" Whatever. " Tom muttered, walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting down.  
  
" That Riddle makes me so mad! Who's he think he is cuttin' in like that? " Hagrid said, as they began to dance again. As Nicole looked at the joy that was shinning in his face her blunder became clear. As the dance ended, he shyly leaned forward and kissed her. It took all of her control not to curse at that moment. No good would come of this, and that she knew.  
  
" I've got to go. I did promise Tom I'd go with him, remember? " Nicole said, breaking free of his embrace with an unavoidable hint of relief.  
  
As she approached the table where Tom was sitting, Nicole noticed that his eyes held an eerie tint of red. Shivering, she wondered if she wanted to go over, but at that moment their eyes met and she knew there was no turning back now. Quickening her pace, Nicole tried to fake being calm as she sat down beside him. " It wasn't my fault. "  
  
" Yes it was. I gave you an oppertunity to avoid it. " Tom said, not bothering to look at her, " You know, you may have just ruined the whole ball for me. "  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't know he was gonna do that, Tom. I didn't want to hurt his feeling... " Nicole said, the pace of her words increasing with every sentance. Gently, she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, " Tom, I never meant to -- "  
  
" How dare you touch me! " Tom said, turning and pushing her hand away. As she stared into his eyes her mouth dropped open in surprise -- they were scarlet. " What are you staring at? "  
  
" Sorry. I... uh... lost my train of thought. Calm down, Tom. This is nothing to get upset about. "  
  
" Yes it is! " Tom snapped, " You were dancing with a half-giant! When you said you would go with me! "  
  
" I just didn't want to hurt his feelings. " Nicole repeated.  
  
" That's still no excuse! " Tom snapped, " I thought you liked me. "  
  
" I do. " Nicole said, " But I -- "  
  
" Like Hagrid more? " Tom asked, smirking.  
  
" No! " Nicole said, " If you'd let me finish a sentance -- "  
  
" No. You humiliated me, Nicole! " Tom said.  
  
" I think you've got that backwards! " Nicole said, standing up. " This isn't getting us anywhere! "  
  
" Admit that I'm right and we'll drop it. "  
  
" Admit that you're right about what? "  
  
" That you had no business dancing with him. "  
  
" It's not that big a deal, Tom! Get over it! " Nicole said, starting to walk toward the Gryffindor table. Instantly, the air in the room seemed to vanish and Nicole's hands went to her throat, figuring that she was choking. " Wh... at... "  
  
" Nikki? " Tom asked, jumping out of his chair and coming up beside her, " You okay? "  
  
" Uh... yeah. That was scary! I couldn't breathe! " Nicole said, her heart beating faster as Tom put his arms around her.  
  
" It was an accident. " Tom said, his hazel eyes still gazing at her with concern.  
  
" Huh? " Nicole said, looking at him, " What're you talking about? "  
  
" That was my fault. " Tom said, " My eyes... glowed... didn't they? "  
  
" Yeah... "  
  
" Well, when that happens I lose it. I do weird stuff that people our age normally can't do. " Tom said, looking away for a moment.  
  
" Oh... " Nicole said, realizing that he was tracing his fingers over her back and that she was still shaking. " So... "  
  
" Let's go and get some punch and then let's dance, okay? " Tom asked, his eyes having returned to there normal hue of dazzling hazel, " I want to have some fun! "  
  
" All right, then. " Nicole said, her voice steady again. Smiling, she took his hand and they walked over to the punch bowl.  
  
The night went by without any more problems and the two of them had a lot of fun dancing and having punch. Once they got tired of dancing, they decided to go and look at the stars from the astronomy tower.  
  
" You know, " Tom said, placing his hand around Nicole's shoulders, " One of these days a whole bunch of guys are gonna want to date you. "  
  
" Yeah, right! " Nicole said, laughing, " My dad would have a fit! "  
  
" You're going to need to pick someone who will not take advantage of you. Of yourself or of your money. " Tom continued, moving toward her. Nicole realized that her back was to the wall and that her friend was looking at her with a mixture of concern and amusement.  
  
" I guess I'm going to have to start doing some looking... " Nicole said, for the hundredth time stopping to think of how handsome Tom was. " What would you do? "  
  
" Hmmm... " Tom said, stroking her cheek gently, " I'd find someone who cares about you already. "  
  
" Like... you? " Nicole asked, her face flushing pink as the word left her mouth.  
  
" You tell me, Nicole. " He said, his mouth brushing against hers as the moon shimmered though the window. " Well? "  
  
" I liked that. " Nicole said, smiling as Tom slid his arms around her.   
  
" That's not what I asked. " Tom said, laughing. " Maybe I should put it in a little simpler terms, Nikki. Would you like to be my girlriend? "  
  
" Yes...! " Nicole said, trying to keep some of the excitement out of her voice.  
  
" Great. " Tom said, still looking at her, " Let's try that kiss again, hmm? "  
  
" Yeah. " Nicole said, her mouth tingling as it once again merged with his. Finally, everything looked like it was falling into place. But Nicole would soon learn that it had only just begun...  
  
[ End Note: What do ya think of that?? I know how weird all my Voldie romance stuff must seem, but I love writing it. Anyway, r/r!! Thanks! -- Kat ] 


	5. X: The Basalisk

X. The Basalisk  
  
[ A/N: Time has gone ahead a bit here, obviously. It is the start of third year for Nicole and Tom are still dating. Things have been going relatively well for the couple, but Tom still holds a grudge against Hagrid and is jealous because Myrtle went to Nicole's castle in sweeden over the summer. But Tom has been up to some interesting things durring the summer too... Please r/r!! ]  
  
" Man, it's good to be back! " Nicole said, stepping off the Hogwarts express. " This has been a great summer and all, but I really missed you, Tom! "  
  
" I missed you too, Nikki. " Tom said, taking her hand as they stepped inside the carriage which would take them to the castle. " Say, where are Myrtle and Hagrid? "  
  
" Didn't you hear about those two?! " Nicole asked, her voice bubbling with excitement, " They're dating now. "  
  
" How... sweet. " Tom said, holding in a laugh. " How'd that come about? "  
  
" Hagrid sent her a letter while she was at my house. She hasn't talked about anything since! "  
  
" I take it she's never dated before? "  
  
" No. " Nicole said, " So it is pretty special to her. "  
  
" Well, all the best to them. " Tom said, " Let's hope they're happy. "  
  
***  
  
" So, how is it, Myrtle? " Nicole asked, pulling her hair up. The two were in the first floor girl's bathroom and had just escaped from one of Giles potion lessons.  
  
" He is so sweet! " Myrtle said, laughing. " How are things with Tom? "  
  
" He doesn't seem mad about it anymore. "  
  
" That's good. " Myrtle said, glancing over, " Eeeekkk! "  
  
Nicole spun around when she heard her friend scream and found her lying on the floor, dead. " Myrtle!! Oh my god, what happened to you? "  
  
The silence was unbarable and Nicole ran from the room. As she turned the corner, she ran straight into Tom, " Hey, what's wrong? "  
  
" Oh my god... She's dead... She's dead -- "  
  
" Who's dead, Nikki? " Tom asked, grasping her by the shoulders, " Slow down a bit. "  
  
" M-Myrtle's dead!! "  
  
" Are you sure? "   
  
" Do I look like I'm joking! " Nicole snapped, " And what's worse, I do not think the cause was natural. "  
  
" Lower your voice a little, Nikki. "  
  
" There's a basalisk loose in the castle, Tom! " Nicole hissed, " I saw its eyes in the mirror! "  
  
" WHAT? " Tom exclaimed, " You were in the bathroom with her? "  
  
" Yeah... " Nicole said, tears now pooring down her cheeks, " One minute she was talking to me and the next... She was gone. "  
  
" Sorry to hear that, Nikki. "   
  
" Tom, I'm scared! " Nicole said, her voice once again gaining volume, " That thing can peep through all of the pipes and kill students at random! This is an emergency! It has to be reported at once. "  
  
" No, no... " Tom said, " We do not want to start a panic. "  
  
" But what about Myrtle? "  
  
" She's dead, Nicole. I doubt it is going to matter to her. "  
  
" You're acting so heartless! " Nicole shouted, " What's happened to you, Tom? Are you still angry about this summer? "  
  
" I was left unattended when I had a fever and was beaten six times. Should I not be angry with you? "  
  
" That's not my fault! "  
  
" Yes it is. Had I come with you, I would not have been beaten. Though I am starting to wonder if you would have taken care of me if I was sick. "  
  
" Myrtle is... well... was... my friend, too! She had the right to come and visit! "  
  
" You love her more then you love me? "  
  
" Hey, guys! " Hagrid said, joining them, " Have either of you seen Myrtle? "  
  
" Hagrid, I -- "  
  
" Her corpse can presently be found in the girls' bathroom down the hall. " Tom said, smirking with his back now turned to Nicole.  
  
" N-n-no... Oh, no... This can't be happenin'...! Myrtle! " Hagrid said, running off.  
  
" How dare you! " Nicole said icily, drawing her wand, " Ascenda! "  
  
Nicole's spell sent Tom flying backwards and he stopped himself from falling as he hit the wall. Watching him slowly stand up, Nicole realized that his eyes were glowing and his own wand was now out in the open. " You have never attacked me before, Nicole, so I have always tried to treat you with gentility and respect. But what you just did is completely unacceptable and you must be taught that there will be consequences if you attack me. "  
  
" Tom? " Nicole said, " Are you okay? I'm sorry, you know. I'm just so -- "  
  
" No excuses! " Tom said, his eyes trailing down her now shaking body, " Its about time someone gave you a crash course in reality! Cucio! "  
  
" Arrgghh!! " Nicole screamed, bitting down on her bottom lip. Blood began to pour from the sides of her mouth and her body began to vibrate at a rapid speed. Suddenly, her legs gave way and she sank to her kness, hitting the stone floor with a sickening crack. Her palms, now covered with blood, were pressed against her temples, trying to decrease the endless throbbing within. Tom's stomache began to ache as he watched the convulsions continue. Of all the people to try his new spell on, why had he chosen the only person he loved?  
  
" Nicole! " Tom shouted, dropping his wand and catching her drooping body before her face could smash against the cement floor. " What have I done? "  
  
" Tom... " Nicole whispered, trying to focus her eyes on him. " I'm sorry... "  
  
" You're sorry? No, no... This should not have happened to you... I was wrong. "  
  
" I'm so ... sleepy ... "  
  
" No, Nicole! You need to stay awake, sweetheart... "   
  
" Nicole! ... What the hell is going on here, Riddle? What did you do to her? What did you do to Myrtle?! " Hagrid shouted.  
  
" Take it easy, Hagrid. Tom and I had an arguement, that is all. As for Myrtle, I have a theory, but I will not speak of it until I am certain. "  
  
" That's not right, Nikki! She was my first girlfriend! If you think you know what happened, you have to tell me. "  
  
" She doesn't have to tell you anything, you blundering idiot! Now leave her alone! "  
  
" Alright, Riddle! I've had it! " Hagrid said, running at him. Setting Nicole on the ground as carefully as possible, Tom grabbed his wand, preparing to defend himself.  
  
" Jelly Legs! "   
  
Instantly, Hagrid froze to the spot, leaving both Nicole and Tom to stare at him in shock. Just as the silence threatened to drown them all, Professor Verrynn entered the corridor, her face white from having just found Myrtle's body.  
  
" What happened here, Tom? "  
  
" Hagrid is in some form of denial. He just found out about Myrtle, and he attacked me... "  
  
" Nicole! What on earth happened to you? " Professor Verrynn exclaimed, rushing forward to keep Nicole from fainting.  
  
" Someone attacked me... But I didn't see them. They cast the spell from behind me, so their face never came within my view. "  
  
" Tom, release him. Please. " Professor Verrynn said gently. " He is in pain. He does not understand what he is doing. "  
  
" Yes, professor. Relicio! " With a wave of his wand, Tom's spell was broken and Hagrid dropped to the ground.  
  
" P-p-professor ... ! Myrtle's ... 's ... "  
  
" I know, Hagrid. I know... I am so sorry for your loss. For our loss... "  
  
" Thanks, Professor... "  
  
" Hagrid, I would like you to come with me to tell the headmaster of this tragedy. Tom, why don't you take Nicole and look after her wounds? She will have many, and will need a lot of help in the coming weeks. "  
  
" Of course, Professor. Excellent suggestion. Good day. " Tom said, lifting Nicole off the ground and carrying her up the winding stairs that lead to the Griffindor commonroom. " What is the password? "  
  
" Caramel Sundae. " Nicole whispered, watching through blurry granite eyes as the portrait swung aside, letting them enter.   
  
" Where is your room, precious? " Tom asked, sighing as Nicole laid her head against him.  
  
" First room to the left on the first stairwell. " Nicole said quietly, " Tom? "  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" What did happen to you over the summer? I just have the strangest feeling you aren't telling me something. "  
  
" Do not worry about it, Nikki. Right now, all I want you to worry about is regaining your health. " Tom said, the noting her disappointment he quickly added, " When you are stronger, I will explain everything, my angel. I promise you. "  
  
[ A/N: Hey, all!! It has been WAY TOO LONG, but with university and working on editing my first novel, recording a CD and struggling with a really bad case of writer's block, it happens. I hope you all enjoy this!! Please r/r!! ]  



End file.
